Como las olas del mar
by Enigma07
Summary: El mar se encontraba frente a ellos. Tenían una charla pendiente que terminar. Porque sus sentimientos resurgieron, y esta vez no iba a ocultarlos.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

 _._

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

— Como las olas del mar —

 _._

 _._

 _._

El paisaje ofrecía un hermoso mar de aguas turquesas a los ojos de dos jóvenes que se hallaban sentados sobre la arena. Como complemento, el viento acompañaba aquel bello lugar, colándose, y en ese acto, meciendo los cabellos color rosa y negro.

La calma los había envuelto desde que llegaron allí. La chica que se encontraba dibujando con su índice garabatos en la arena, decidió retomar la charla pendiente que con anterioridad habían empezado.

—Sé que cambiaste demasiado, lo he descubierto cuando volví a verte de nuevo, pero también sé que en tu interior aún se encuentra el chico del cual me enamoré —expresó sin titubear.

—Lo dudo, Sakura. Realmente no puedo ver las cosas como antes las veía. La verdad es dura y debemos aceptarla, es parte de las consecuencias de las acciones que escogemos llevar a cabo.

La brisa seguía acariciando los cabellos de ambos, creando una danza, como lo hacía la corriente del agua, moviendo con precisa elegancia las algas marinas en el fondo del mar.

—¡No es cierto, Sasuke–kun! —declaró segura. Posó su mirada sobre el chico a su lado. Buscaba las palabras correctas que decirle—. Tú, yo, todos nosotros somos como el mar, como este inmenso mar —dijo. Sus brazos se extendieron para remarcar el extensor de este—. Cambiamos constantemente, es cierto, pero también somos las olas, que van y vienen; esas olas son parte de nosotros, de nuestros recuerdos, y de anhelos ocultos —terminó de explicar.

Para Sakura, el niño que conoció tiempo atrás todavía se encontraba ahí. En el Sasuke adolescente que se encontraba perdido en un mar de confusión. En el joven que estaba a su lado… confesándose, pidiendo perdón; era él, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de siempre. Maduro, sí, pero el mismo niño que conoció tiempo atrás.

Las olas venían con armonía hacía la orilla, mojando la arena y regresando con movimientos coordinados al mar. Un incesante vaivén: todo lo que se va alguna vez termina regresando. Dejando huellas de su estadía.

—¿Qué sucede cuando ya no tienes sueños? —reclamó sereno ante el comentario de la chica, observando la corriente del agua frente a él.

—Siempre tenemos un sueño que deseamos cumplir, solo tienes que buscar dentro de ti. ¿Cuál es tu sueño Sasuke–kun? —indagó con suma curiosidad. Un peculiar brillo de antaño se asomó en su mirada esmeralda.

El tiempo se detuvo por un largo instante, haciendo eterno el silencio que los iba envolviendo. No se escuchaba ni el choque del agua contra las rocas que se encontraban cerca de ambos, ni el gaznar de las aves que volaban libres en un cielo despejado. Tampoco el ritmo de aquellos dos corazones golpeando con fuerza en el pecho, creando música con cada latir.

—Tú… —Soltó las palabras que aquejaban su mente cada noche, quemando su garganta por pronunciarlas en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara—. Tú eres mi sueño, Sakura. —Él la amaba, pero su temor a lastimarla le ponía barreras—. No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría… Mucho menos dañarte, otra vez, Sakura. Cometí ese error en un pasado —murmuró. Bajó su cabeza, sus cabellos negros cubrían el semblante de angustia que se dibujó en su rostro al recordar todo lo sucedido—. Es por ese motivo que no tengo sueños, menos esperanza, porque es imposible. No voy a lastimarte de vuelta, no quiero hacerlo —declaró con la voz cansada, pero con decisión en lo que decía.

Ella solo lo escucho atenta —sin interrupciones—, alerta a cada frase que Uchiha decía. Se encontraba emocionada por tal declaración, y en parte culpable; tal vez si ella nunca hubiera intentado detenerlo en aquel entonces, él ahora no se estaría lamentando. Todo él emana una insoportable congoja, y ella estaba decidida a ser su aliciente. Como bálsamo para todas sus heridas.

No le tenía miedo, lo amaba con todo su ser. Lo seguía amando como la primera vez.

—Sasuke–kun, mírame —pidió la joven, tomando el rostro de él entre sus cálidas manos. Sasuke contempló aquel suave toque cerrando un segundo sus ojos. Guardando en sus recuerdos aquel gesto, aquella podría ser la última vez que sentiría esa inigualable calidez—. Si ese es tu sueño no debes tener miedo, sé que lucharas para cuidar bien de el. No renuncies nunca a tus sueños, presérvalos hasta verlos hecho realidad. No te culpes, porque ¿sabes? Puedes lamentarlo con el paso del tiempo. —Le sonrío con dulzura, regando luz a las sombras que carcomían a Sasuke—. Tú eres mi sueño, y no pienso renunciar a él. ¿Me oyes, Sasuke Uchiha? No voy a rendirme, no ahora —advirtió, bajando las manos de su rostro. Sus pupilas admiraban el ir y venir de las olas.

—Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a él, Sakura —dijo, serio. Imaginar por un momento una vida sin ella, era doloroso. Solo Sakura era la luz que alejaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él. Necesita su calor, sus sonrisas, sus miradas; necesitaba de aquel inquebrantable amor que ella guardaba en su corazón—. Gracias por todo.

No esperó a que ella hiciera algún comentario. La tomó del mentón y unió con suma suavidad sus labios. Se fundieron en la libertad, el confort y la felicidad de ese instante. Acariciaba con tranquilidad y delicadeza aquellos carnosos labios que sabían a fresa. Ambos correspondiendo el reciproco sentimiento que por tanto tiempo habían ido postergando y postergando. Negando y escondiendo. Temiendo y soportando.

—Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha. —Le recordó lo que sentía por él al momento de separar unos centímetros sus bocas. Mezclándose sus alientos entre sí.

—También te amo, Sakura Haruno. —Aquellas palabras afloraron desde lo más profundo de su alma, sin que su orgullo pudiera detenerlas. No se arrepintió; era lo correcto, era lo que sentía por ella. Era el momento perfecto para decirlas, para que Sakura lo supiera.

Después de todo, sí, era como el mar. Como las olas espumosas que se llevaban las cosas de la orilla. Sumergiéndolas en las profundidades oscuras y frías del agua. Regresándolas en algún momento de la vida a la superficie, empujándolas —ejerciendo ese constante vaivén— hasta depositarlas en tierra firme al final.

Su sueño de chico se había quedado atrás cuando cruzó las puertas de Konoha aquella noche de plenilunio, donde las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, como su venganza cubría el camino a la felicidad, pero regresó por ese sueño. Con la meta y la decisión irrefutable de cumplirlo. Seguir avanzando por el sendero con su segunda meta en mente, darle vida al Clan Uchiha. Tomado de la mano de la chica que sería su esposa en un futuro no tan lejano —ni imposible, ahora—. La niña que había ignorado en su infancia. Ella era su luz, la pieza importante para su ambición de ver resurgir al Clan Uchiha, y sobre todo, como la principal fuente de su felicidad.

Sus sentimientos habían resurgido de lo profundo del mar, y esta vez no temía expresarlos, al menos no temía que Sakura lo supiera. La amaba, y su amor era tan extenso como aquel mar frente a sus pupilas.

* * *

Hola, lectores. Por razones de que este fanfic estaba lleno de fallas, fue editado.

Gracias a _**Katte Turner**_ por betearlo.

.

¿Merece un review?


End file.
